After 'Happily Ever After'
by augmentedfourth
Summary: Lassic has been overthrown. Dark Force has been defeated. Peace has returned to Algol. What's next in Alis Landale's fairy tale?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I didn't intend for this to be a true sequel to "To Know His Name", but I wound up referencing it more than I had originally planned. I don't think it's necessary to read it to fully enjoy this story, but it also wouldn't hurt...

* * *

><p><em>Following the defeat of Lassic and the Dark Force, peace was restored to the Algol System as Alis Landale ascended the throne and took her rightful title of Queen. Though only fifteen years old, she had won over the hearts of the people of Algol by saving them from imminent destruction and protecting them from evil. She was a fearless leader and natural ruler and everyone believed their future was safe in her hands. <em>

_The new queen quickly assembled a team of trusted advisers and immediately set out to solve the problems Algol still faced. The monsters that had terrorized all three planets began to disappear. Those who were unfairly imprisoned by Lassic were freed. A team of brilliant scientists was dispatched to investigate the cause of the poisonous gasses plaguing the village of Sopia on Motavia and the ocean channels were instantly reopened to help the residents of Drasgow. Pioneers traveled to Dezoris to further colonize the ice planet and the entire system began to prosper again. _

_In the years it took to revitalize Algol, a new palace was built at the base of the hill of Baya Malay. The humble queen initially protested its construction, but was reminded that she needed a place from which she could conduct her operations; still, she insisted that it be a modest dwelling. The walls surrounding the area remained intact, as the guards had suggested, but the majestic mountain was no longer considered the intimidating threat it once had been. _

_By the time the queen reached her eighteenth birthday, Algol was thriving once more. What would have taken most people a lifetime to accomplish, she had done before she even reached adulthood. She had sacrificed what should have been her lighthearted adolescent years for the good of her people and felt no regrets about her decision. As she surveyed her flourishing kingdom from where she stood alone in her palace, however, she could not help but wonder what was next in store for her..._


	2. Chapter 1

From my bedroom window, I could see out over the stone walls to the lush, grassy plains that covered so much of my beautiful Palma. On clear days, I could sometimes convince myself that if I squinted, I could see the walls of Camineet, but logically, I knew that the town was too far away. It was a lovely view, one that I never grew tired of, but sometimes it served as a reminder of the distance between me and the home I loved.

The palace was pretty and comfortable, though over the past several years I didn't have the time to take much notice of my surroundings when I wasn't traveling throughout Algol. While there was always work to be done, things had started to settle down, and I gradually found myself with more free time on my hands. Though it seemed that I was almost constantly surrounded by people, I somehow found myself feeling...lonely.

It sounded ridiculous when I admitted it to myself; after all, I was hardly alone in the spacious building nestled at the bottom of Baya Malay. The staff performed their duties, my advisers' help was invaluable, and the guards flanking the palace and the outer gates were friendly, yet primarily focused on my safety. Even so, during all of my interactions with them, I couldn't help but think that they only saw me as their ruler and didn't truly know me as a person.

I looked down again at the fields below me. I was pacing around in my room waiting for something to happen, like a princess in the fairy tales I was so fond of reading as a child; I assumed most would think that I'd already had my happy ending. I wasn't some damsel in distress in need of rescue, I was the queen of an entire star system! Somehow, though, something was missing.

The images of my fellow warriors floated through my mind. Noah, the esper wizard, had been on one of the teams sent to further colonize Dezoris and I hadn't been in contact with him recently. I assumed that Odin and Myau had gone back to Scion, though I knew them well enough to believe that they would not be content staying in one place for too long. As much as I cared for my three friends, I put them in the same category as everyone else, those who only knew me as a brave warrior, their strong leader.

I thought of the others who I considered close to me. I would always be the destined monarch to the governor, who was the one to inform me of both my past and my fate. The impossibly kind Suelo, who had patched up my wounds more times than I could remember, had only met me after the death of my brother, when I had started on my seemingly foolish quest to overthrow Lassic. The situation seemed hopeless, as I worried that all memories of the girl I had once been had vanished forever. Just when I was about to give up, one last person came to mind, as if someone had whispered a name softly into my ear. The ties to my past hadn't all been broken yet.

Whenever an idea popped into my head, I was frequently unable to think of anything else. I needed to go back to Camineet, but I wanted to do it without my usual fanfare and entourage. The plan began to form as I flung open my wardrobe doors. Pushing aside all the shimmering dresses and lavish robes, I managed to dig out an old gray cloak, worn and nondescript, that I had somehow been able to hold onto. I carefully removed the bejeweled tiara that adorned my hair and replaced it with my favorite pink headband before wrapping myself in the familiar warm threads and pulling the hood up over my head. Trying to make as little noise as possible, I descended the back stairs and slipped outside.

Normally, getting past the guards at the gate without being detected would have been a problem, but fortunately, I knew things they did not. The prison building that had previously served as the passageway through the wall to the area surrounding Baya Malay was still intact, but abandoned. The outer door was still locked by magic, but I had my ways of getting around it. I was able to enter unnoticed and once I was inside, I started running my hands over the cool, dark walls. It didn't take me long to find the hidden door and within a matter of minutes, I was through the secret passage to the other side.

The walk to Camineet was a pleasant one, especially since there was no longer the threat of attacking monsters to worry about. As I neared the residential area, I saw several people, presumably on their way to Scion, and I ducked my head down, hoping the loose fabric of my hood would shield my face. The entrance to the town was no longer guarded by robotcops and I was soon making my way along the familiar streets, enjoying the feeling of the gently worn stones beneath my feet.

I passed Suelo's house and turned right, approaching a four-way intersection. I allowed myself to look down the street to the right and caught a glimpse of my childhood home; for a fleeting moment, I was tempted to pay it a visit, but I knew there was nothing there for me. I had a new home now.

I continued down the street on the left and kept walking until I had reached the small blue house in the back corner of the town. I hadn't been here in years and as I stepped up to the door, I briefly felt foolish as I realized I didn't even know if the person I was looking for still lived there, or if he would even be home at this time. I'd come this far, though, and I wasn't going to turn back. After taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door.

Nekise, my brother Nero's closest childhood friend, opened the door, looking much like he had the last time I had seen him; though as I was still trying to keep my head down, I could only steal a quick glance. Perhaps his shoulders were a bit broader now, and his face had taken on a little bit more of a masculine edge, but his light blond hair was still kept short and his pale blue eyes still had that same serious quality that they'd always had. He was still quite a bit taller than I was and he looked down at me as I stood on his doorstep, probably resembling the beggars I had encountered in some of the smaller villages years ago. "Can I help you?" he asked flatly.

I turned my face up towards his to fully meet his gaze and watched his eyes grow wide as he realized who I was. "Pardon me, Your Highness!" he exclaimed as he started to drop down to one knee.

"Stop that! Someone's going to hear you!" I hissed as I pushed my way inside, nearly knocking him over in the process. He closed the door behind us and stared at me curiously, most likely wondering what the Queen of Algol was doing standing in his living room. I had to admit it was a valid question.

"Um...would you like to have a seat?" he asked, gesturing towards a well-used sofa.

I sat on the edge and removed the hood from my head, still far from making myself comfortable. He took a seat in a chair across from me and we sat in awkward silence for some time as I looked at the floor, the walls, the furnishings...everywhere except directly at him. "So," I finally said. "...How are things?"

He still looked slightly confused. "Fine, Your Hi-"

"Alis," I interrupted, shaking my head. "Just Alis, please."

"Okay...Alis. Things are going well, I'm doing all right."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

"And you! You've been busy these past few years."

That was a polite understatement. "I know, I can't believe how quickly the time flew by."

The deafening silence resumed. When I couldn't take it any more, I spoke again. "I don't think I ever got a chance to thank you for that Laconian pot. It came in handy quite a few times."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Your brother gave it to me, it was the least I could do." I saw his eyes searching me, still looking for answers. "Nero would be proud of you," he said softly.

I felt a stinging sensation at the corners of my eyes and looked away again. "I hope so." I whispered. I fidgeted in my seat, idly playing with the loose fabric of my cloak, as I tried to think of what else to say. I'd thought I'd known my reasons for coming here, but when it came to phrasing them coherently out loud, it all just turned into a jumbled mess inside my head.

"I don't think anyone remembers him anymore," I said, my voice still small and shaky. "I don't think anyone remembers who I really am." I snuck a peek at him and saw that he was still watching me intently. "I guess that's why I'm here. I know it sounds silly," I finally confessed.

"Not at all, though of course I can't say that I completely understand." He stood up and crossed the room, joining me on the couch. "Nero's death was hard on me, too. I can't even begin to imagine what it felt like to lose your brother, not to mention everything else that happened afterward."

"Sometimes I wonder what things would be like if he hadn't been killed. I can't say that I'm unhappy with the way things eventually turned out for me and everyone else, but I do sometimes think about what it would have been like if my teenage years had been more normal."

He chuckled. "I don't think anyone regards their teenage years as being 'normal'," he tried to reassure me as he gave my hand a friendly pat. "I really don't think you missed out on much."

I managed a small smile. "Maybe not." I turned my body so I was facing him directly. "Tell me more about what you've been doing since the last time I saw you. Please?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Nekise leaned back against the cushions of the sofa and looked towards the ceiling in thought. "Let's see...a group of people in Camineet and Parolit, myself included, started a newspaper after...well, after you defeated Lassic. I've been writing and editing for a couple of years now."

I scooted backwards so I was also resting comfortably against the plush cushions. "That sounds interesting," I said genuinely. "Tell me more."

"We cover all sorts of events on Palma; now that it's easier to travel around the planet, there's so much to write about." He blushed slightly. "And of course I've been following everything that you've been doing."

"You'll have to show me sometime. Keep going."

I didn't know anything about page layouts or proofreading or distribution, but I was content to listen to him talk about his work. I could tell he loved what he did and I was glad that he was happy.

He, however, mistook my silence for disinterest. "I'm sorry, I must be boring you," he apologized.

"No! You're not boring me at all! You make it sound fascinating."

He smiled at me. "You're too kind." The smile disappeared for a moment as it was his turn to avert eye contact. "I don't know what else to talk about, really. I go to work, I come home. Sometimes I take a walk to Scion on the weekends." His eyes flicked back up to meet mine."I know it pales in comparison with all that you do."

The conversation turned back to me, which is not really where I wanted to end up. "I do what needs to be done," I said casually, trying to shrug it off. "I wouldn't mind a leisurely stroll to Scion some weekends, it sounds like a lovely way to spend free time."

"Surely you're allowed to go wherever you'd like..."

I sighed. "Yes, but everything has to be a big production, and I can't even go anywhere by myself anymore."

"You came here, didn't you?"

I bit my bottom lip and hesitated before answering. "I snuck out," I admitted. When I looked for his reaction, he seemed to be trying not to laugh and wasn't being terribly successful. "What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Sneaking out...I guess you're more like a 'normal' teenager than you initially thought," he said, finally allowing a brief chuckle to escape.

"I never thought of it that way." I wrinkled my nose, remembering that I had been gone for a while, and I wondered if my presence had been missed yet. "I suppose I should get back before they think I've been abducted."

"Yeah, I'd hate to be beheaded for kidnapping the queen."

"I'd be sure to pardon you, don't worry." I stood up, but I didn't move towards the door just yet. "I'm sorry that I just sprung this surprise visit on you. It's the first time in a long time I just did something on a whim, without completely thinking it through."

"It was good to see you – you know, in person. You may have initially caught me off guard, but it was nice catching up."

"We should do it again sometime." My suggestion lingered in the air as my feet still refused to take me outside. "Maybe instead of Scion, you could take a walk to the palace instead," I shyly suggested.

"I wasn't aware that I could just stroll right in there, no questions asked," he said with a slight smirk.

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips in mock annoyance. "I'd tell the guards you were coming, of course."

"Well, if it's that easy..." The smirk softened into an eager grin. "Sure. I'd love to come visit you this weekend."

As the last time I'd seen Nekise hadn't been the happiest of occasions, it was good to see him smile so openly. "I'd like that very much," I honestly told him. Though I now knew I'd be seeing him again in the near future, it was somehow getting harder to make myself leave; still, I knew I had been gone for long enough. "I really must be going," I sighed. "I don't want to cause an interplanetary disturbance."

He walked me to the door. "I hope you won't be in too much trouble when you get back." We stood around awkwardly for a moment before he reached out and gave me a quick hug. "I'll see you soon," he promised.

"Thanks," I said. "For everything."

As I hurried out of Camineet, I felt a warm flush rise to my cheeks, though I wasn't quite sure why. I didn't have much time to think about it, though, as I snuck back into the gates and the palace the way I'd left. It didn't matter; all I knew is that I felt a lot better than I had when I'd left earlier in the day.


	3. Chapter 2

"Queen Alis, you have a visitor!"

I put the book I'd been reading down on my dresser and followed the guard downstairs. Nekise was waiting for me in the main foyer, wearing his finest clothes and holding a bouquet of flowers.

"What's all this about?" I laughed. "Now I feel under-dressed."

"I wasn't sure what the proper protocol was for visiting the Queen of Algol at her palace," he said, offering me the flowers. "I wanted to make a good impression and try to make sure I wasn't breaking any rules."

"I try to keep things pretty relaxed around here when I can. But you do look very nice." I handed off the flowers to a nearby servant so she could put them in water. "Come on, let me show you around."

I led him through the rooms on the first floor of the palace, stopping in front of the fireplace in one of the sitting areas. "I did manage to save a few relics from my journey," I said, gesturing towards the Laconian pot that sat on the mantle.

He grinned, gently brushing his fingers against it. "It looks very nice here."

"I emptied out all the laerma nuts, I was afraid they would start to smell after a while," I half-joked.

The throne room was our next stop. "It seems smaller than it looks in the pictures," Nekise remarked.

"That's because I barely use it," I explained. "It's really just for show. I sit here to receive visitors such as the governor of Motavia and delegates from Dezoris because I'm 'supposed' to, but then we go into another room to discuss our business more comfortably." I stood next to the intricate golden throne and nodded towards it. "You can sit in it, if you'd like."

"Really? Are you sure that's allowed?"

"I make the rules around here, remember? Go on, have a seat." He cautiously approached it and gingerly sat down on the edge. "So do you feel like the ruler of a three-planet star system sitting there?"

"No, not really."

"I know. I think it's sort of silly, to be honest."

We continued down the various marbled corridors until we eventually wound up outside in the courtyard. Gray stone benches circled an exquisitely sculpted fountain and I took a seat facing the spouting water. Nekise sat down next to me and we watched it spray into the air and trickle down around the gently curving forms. "I didn't want any of this, you know," I said softly. "Part of me just wanted to go back home, but I guess one can't rule from a tiny cottage in Camineet." I listened to the bubbling water playfully splashing in the pool at the bottom of the fountain. "I guess I shouldn't complain though, it is rather nice out here."

"Yes, very relaxing."

I shook my head. "This is really just another fancy place to entertain guests. There's another spot I go to when I need to clear my head." Turning my head, I looked him over. "I'd take you there, but I don't think you're dressed appropriately. I'd hate for you to ruin your nice clothes," I teased.

"Well pardon me, Your Highness. I wasn't aware that my noble Queen spent her free time racing through the woods or rolling around in mud puddles. I'll know better for next time."

"You're excused." I couldn't help but smile a bit while thinking that there would be a next time. "Tell you what – come back here tomorrow looking more like your usual self and we'll go up there. You won't be disappointed, I promise."

"I don't think you could ever disappoint me."

I felt the color rising to my cheeks again. "I would hope not," was all I could say.

"What time would you like me tomorrow?"

"Whenever you want. Don't wait too long, though, I want to get up there while it's still light."

He for a few more hours as we eagerly continued our conversations from the other day, though we both agreed it was best he leave before night fell. As I was preparing to sleep later on, I started to become anxious about our plans for the following day. I was planning on bringing him to a place that was special to me, where I went when I needed to think things through, or reflect on difficult matters, or when I just needed to be reminded of the beauty of my world. I didn't know why I had been so eager to invite him into my sanctuary, but I hoped that he would appreciate it as much as I did.

Nekise arrived early the next afternoon, as promised. "Are you ready to go mountain climbing?" I asked mischievously.

"...What?"

I laughed. "Don't worry, it's not all that strenuous. Let's go!"

I led him outside and away from the palace. There was no trail leading up the hill of Baya Malay, but it was not a difficult trek. Upon reaching the top, we were greeted by the sight of a narrow tower that seemed to reach up far beyond the clouds. I opened the door at its base and stepped inside.

The inside of the tower was still well-lit, the stone walls reflecting the pale yellow glow. The dead ends and pitfalls had been bricked up and though it was long, the path to the top was now straightforward. We climbed higher and higher, up all the staircases I knew so well, and eventually, we reached the final level. With one hand on the door, I turned around to face my companion. "Are you ready?" I asked with a knowing smile.

Though I had been all over the three planets in our system, nothing could convince me that the view that greeted us was not the most spectacular sight in all of Algol. Standing atop the tower, we could see over the mountains that provided natural protection to Baya Malay. The verdant plains and forests that defined the planet of Palma stretched out in all directions, ending only at the deep blue oceans whose crystalline waves crashed against the shores. If I faced southwest, I could just make out the walls of Camineet.

I looked up to see Nekise's reaction. He stared out at the breathtaking landscape, turning around in a full circle to see as much of our magnificent world as possible. I let him have a few moments to take everything in, but then I placed a hand on his shoulder and turned my face up towards his, letting my eyes ask my wordless question.

"It's amazing," he whispered.

The roof of the tower had been transformed into a small garden and I sat down in a patch of grass, looking towards our hometown. "I come up here a lot," I said as he sat down next to me. "Every time I get upset or frustrated, I see all of this and it reminds me of my purpose."

"I can imagine."

"It does have its downside, though." Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed him turn his head towards me out of curiosity. "It also reminds me of the distance between me and everyone else, of what I've given up. Yes, it's beautiful, but it also reminds me of how lonely I am. You're the first person I've ever taken up here."

"I'm glad you trusted me enough to bring me to this place that is so meaningful to you." I felt him take my hand. "You shouldn't have to be alone."

I suddenly became very aware of how close he was sitting to me. I kept my eyes focused on the horizon as I mentally took note of his hand around mine in my lap, our knees touching as we sat on the grass, his face close enough to mine that I could hear the steady rhythm of his breathing. His other hand came up to brush my hair out of my face and tuck it behind my ear; I still stared straight ahead, too nervous to make eye contact with him.

His hand rested near my shoulder, almost hesitantly, as if he were as unsure as I was. I was fighting to control the quickening of my pulse, as I felt as if my heart was filling up my entire chest, ready to explode out of me. Trying (and failing) to breathe deeply, I finally allowed myself to peek up at him, not knowing what the result would be.

The pale blue eyes I'd been avoiding looked upon me with warmth and kindness, though they did nothing to help soothe my heightened senses. His hand moved beneath my hair to the back of my neck and I instinctively closed my eyes as his head moved towards mine. My breath caught in my throat as his lips brushed against mine, his soft touch the faintest of sensations. They lingered there for a moment before he pulled them away far too soon, though he was still enticingly close to me.

This was an entirely novel experience for me and I wasn't quite sure how to react or respond. I wasn't sure if it was inappropriate to want more or if I could accidentally do something wrong. When I opened my eyes, he'd tilted his head to the side and looked at me shyly, almost as if he were asking permission to continue.

We found each other again; this time, he pressed his mouth to mine more firmly and didn't pull back. I felt his lips part slightly and I did the same; his tongue gently slipped inside to meet my own. It was new and strange and exciting and I'm sure my face was a bright, flaming shade of red, but I tried not to worry about that too much. I played with him, I explored with him, I breathed with him and prayed for this moment to last as long as possible.

All good things must come to an end, however, and he eventually broke the kiss and pulled back to look at me. I was conscious of the color that was surely in my cheeks and my eyes darted around, afraid that if I met his gaze, he would somehow be able to read my every thought. I was sure that enough of my flustered feelings and worries about my inexperience were already blatantly apparent and I didn't want to give anything else away.

"Alis..." He nervously ran a hand through his hair as he searched for the right words. "I...uh...forgive me. Sometimes it's easy to forget you're the reigning Queen of Algol."

"I wish it were easy to forget. But that doesn't matter now. Pretend I'm just a normal eighteen-year-old girl."

"Oh, Alis, you are anything but normal." Now it was his turn to look away, afraid of revealing too much. "You're so intelligent and beautiful and warm and passionate, and ever since you reappeared in my house in Camineet, I've been able to think of little else. Even without your title, you'd seem just too good to be true."

I shook my head. "You're the one who's been too good to me. I blew in out of nowhere, unfairly heaping all these expectations on you, and you've fulfilled and surpassed them. You've let me remember who I really am, I feel like I'm finally awakening from being asleep for three long years."

"To me, you'll always be Alis first, and the queen second."

"That's exactly how I want it."

He smiled. "So what now?"

I bit my lower lip as I felt the flush return to my cheeks. "We could always go back to what we were doing before..." I quietly suggested.

His smile widened as he let out a low laugh. "Anything for you," he said, his tone light yet sincere. This time, he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist before kissing me again.

I couldn't remember ever having been this physically close to another person and it was exhilarating. My eyes closed, I let my other senses take over, wanting to feel rather than see. I clasped my hands behind his neck and felt the soft fringe of his hair brushing against my fingers. We were embracing each other tightly, our upper bodies pressed as close as was humanly possible. He even smelled good; I had no idea what the scent was, but it was wonderful.

That day, two people sat on top of the Baya Malay tower instead of the usual one. A new part of me had been discovered as I was finally able to forge a deep connection with another person. No longer was I the lonely princess pining for an escape; I'd had my much-needed breath of fresh air and was ready to face my kingdom again, as I no longer felt the oppressive burden of my prior loneliness.


	4. Chapter 3

Over the next several months, Nekise became a frequent visitor to the palace. He, of course, had work to do helping run the newspaper in Camineet and I had to make trips to various places in Algol, but we did try to see each other as much as possible. It was strange – the more time I spent with him, the more time I _wanted_ to spend with him, as if I couldn't get enough of his presence.

He noticed I was quiet late one afternoon as we were lounging about in the library. "What's wrong?" he asked, brushing some of my hair out of my downturned eyes.

I sighed. "I have to leave for Motavia in a few days."

"And?"

"I'll probably be there for a while. I don't know how long it will be until I can come back to Palma."

He frowned slightly. "You do what you have to do. I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here when you get back."

"But I'll miss you," I complained.

He kissed my cheek and pulled me closer to him. "I'll miss you too, of course. But I understand when you have to travel without me."

His words caused a previously unthought idea to pop into my head. "You could come with me..." I shyly suggested.

He pulled back so he could get a better look at my face. "Really?"

"I know you're busy with the newspaper and everything, I couldn't expect you to just up and leave at a moment's notice."

"They could survive without me for a few days, I haven't taken a vacation in...well, ever, I guess."

"There are all sorts of fun things for you to do on Motavia while I'm meeting with the governor and others. I hope you don't mind the heat."

"Not at all." He laughed and stroked my hair. "It's probably better if I'm elsewhere during the day, I wouldn't want you to get tired of me."

"Don't say that! You know I could never get tired of you." I snuggled back up against him. "It'll be nice to have a traveling companion who cares about something other than my schedule and meetings and appearances and all of that stuff I'm glad I don't have to keep track of on my own. This trip could actually be fun now."

"And you're sure it's okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be okay?"

"I don't know, I wouldn't want people to start talking when the Queen shows up with a strange, yet charming and handsome young man in her entourage. We wouldn't want any rumors to start."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "If that did happen, you could always write an article for your newspaper to put a positive spin on things."

"I'd leave out the part where you cuddle with me and cover me with kisses. We don't want a scandal."

I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. "See, you're so smart. I need someone like you accompanying me on my many journeys."

"Well, if things work out on Motavia, perhaps I could come with you next time you go to Dezoris," he said, blushing slightly.

"There's always room for you in my spaceship." I laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm actually starting to get excited about this trip . I'm glad you agreed to come with me."

"How could I say no?"

Several days later, my private ship touched down in the spaceport adjacent to Paseo on Motavia. Despite the oppressive heat on the desert planet, I donned my ceremonial robes, sat still as my crown was placed on my head, and waited while some of my guards went ahead to secure a path. When the signal was given, I descended the stairs and, surrounded by my usual entourage, started towards the governor's palace.

I stiffly stood in the center of his throne room as his court was presented to me and tried not to visibly show my impatience at the dated customs that I hoped to one day do away with. The members of my staff, in turn, re-introduced themselves, and I personally introduced Nekise to the governor as my special guest, not really caring if it fit into the usual procedures or not. Once the brief ceremony was completed, I turned to the woman who had helped dress me in the spaceship and raised an eyebrow; she nodded and I shrugged out of the robes, preferring to tend to business wearing just my usual tunic and leggings.

Nekise and I parted ways, as he was led to the room he would be occupying and I re-joined the governor and representatives from the various towns and villages. There were important matters to attend to, such as the economic statuses of Casba and Sopia, communications with the native blue-furred Motavian species, and all sorts of other details the governor and I needed to see to in order to ensure that things on this planet were running smoothly. Meetings consumed the rest of my day and it was late in the evening before I could even manage to eat a quick dinner.

"You didn't have to wait for me," I said to Nekise as he sat down across from me with a plate of his own food.

"Nonsense, it would have been the height of rudeness if I left the queen to eat her supper all by herself." He smiled as he raised a forkful of food to his mouth.

"Did you get to do anything exciting today?"

"Let's see...I wandered around the unrestricted parts of the palace for a while." He leaned over to me with a sly grin on his face. "Don't tell anyone, but your palace is much nicer."

I let out a much-needed laugh. "We'll try to keep it a secret."

"After that, I walked around Paseo for a little while. One of your guards insisted on accompanying me, I couldn't decide whether that was a nice gesture or if it was sort of creepy."

I continued to giggle. "Maybe he realized that if anything happened to you, the queen would _not_ be happy. He was just looking out for me, really," I teased.

"Of course. I know my place as a lowly peasant."

"Oh, you're so much more than that. You're my most favorite peasant in the entire system!" Having finished my dinner, I stood up. "It's getting late and I'm pretty tired from traveling and everything. I should get ready for bed."

Nekise escorted me to the door of the suite that I always stayed in, indicating his own room as we passed it. "It's going to be another long day for me tomorrow," I apologized. "I think we're taking a trip down to Uzo."

"No worries. I'll be here when you get back." He gave me a light kiss. "Goodnight, Alis."

"Goodnight." Entering the room, I closed the door behind me and prepared to get some rest. My personal belongings had already been set up for me and I quickly washed my face and brushed my hair. Though Motavia was uncomfortably hot during the day, the nights in the desert could be quite chilly, and I changed into a floor-length long-sleeved nightgown before climbing beneath the covers.

I was tired and I'd thought that I would have drifted off to sleep in a matter of moments, but as I wrapped the blankets around myself to ward off the chill in the air, I realized that something was keeping me awake. It was the first time that I had been in the same vicinity as Nekise after nightfall and knowing that he was so very close to me and yet not with me was downright maddening. I closed my eyes and tried to take my mind off him, but had no luck.

The floor was cold beneath my feet as I tiptoed back towards the door. I quietly peeked out into the hallway and saw that it was empty, as the entire palace had retired for the night. Feeling more like a mischievous teenager than ever, I cautiously made my way down the corridor and, trying to make as little noise as possible, let myself into Nekise's room.

He was already in bed and the steady pace of his breathing let me know that he was asleep. Unable to keep myself away from him any longer, I slipped into the bed with him as gently as possible. Despite my best intentions, I hadn't been successful in not waking him up; his eyes opened halfway and followed my movements as I slid closer to him.

"Alis?" he murmured.

"I was cold," I explained. It was partially true, anyway. "Go back to sleep." I curled up next to him with my head on his chest and felt him drape his arm across my shoulders. His body was so wonderfully warm and the rhythm of his heart beating beneath his skin was all I needed to lull me to sleep. As I drifted off, I briefly wondered why I hadn't thought of this before.

I awoke with the sun and dashed back to my own room. I don't know why I felt the need for secrecy, as logically, it seemed that I should be able to do whatever I wanted. Perhaps I just didn't want to have to answer any nosy questions or suffer any lectures from my older advisers. Perhaps a small part of me liked the thrill of sneaking around at night and sleeping in a bed other than my own.

Regardless of my day's activities, we repeated this routine every night we were in Paseo. Nekise would be the perfect gentleman and bid me farewell at my bedroom door and I would wait until I was sure my furtive trek down the hallway would go undetected. I loved knowing that he would be waiting for me at the end of every day and couldn't wait to slip into his arms and fall asleep against him.

He was wide awake when I joined him on our last night. I smiled as I lay down next to him. "I hope you had a nice time here, I'm sorry I wasn't able to do more fun things with you."

"I had a great time, don't worry about it." He kissed me goodnight as always, but this time, his lips lingered near mine. I returned the kiss and he pulled me close to him, pressing me against nearly the entire length of his body. It was intoxicating being so close to him in such a vulnerable position and my head was spinning. The previously cool room suddenly seemed very, very warm as our hands moved over each other, hesitantly at first, then with more urgency.

One of his hands moved towards the top button of my nightgown and before I knew what I was doing, I pulled back and moved away from him. He looked at me with concern, unsure of whether or not he needed to apologize for anything. I felt a heaviness settle into my chest and I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you away," I whispered.

"It's okay. I didn't mean to...I mean, I shouldn't have..."

He was scrambling to find the right words for a situation that was completely not his fault and I felt a twinge of guilt. "You didn't do anything wrong," I tried to reassure him. "It's just that..." The weight pushed down on me and I still couldn't look at him as I struggled to get my own words out. "No one has seen my body for a very long time. I'm afraid it's not all that nice to look at."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "I fought a lot of battles, I can't even begin to estimate how many. Armor can only do so much, and I usually used my shield to protect my face and head. Not everything can be healed all the way."

He reached out to stroke my cheek and tilted my face towards his so I could no longer escape his gaze. "There is nothing that could convince me that you are not the most beautiful woman in all of Algol, Alis. _Nothing_."

I sat up on the bed and looked at him. He lay motionless, not sure of what to do or say next. Before I could change my mind, I unbuttoned the top buttons of my nightgown before pulling it up and off over my head, leaving myself exposed to the cool night air. I didn't have to look down to see the intricate web of scratches permanently etched into my arms, the remains of the burns that had been caused by magical spells, or the numerous scars that marked up my skin, constant reminders of every enemy I had faced. I had the location of each one memorized and had never let anyone else see the physical results of my brutal quest...until now.

Nekise sat up and slowly reached towards me. He ran his finger down a jagged angry mark that started just beneath my collarbone, his touch so light against the raised skin I could barely feel it. Moving downwards, his hand finally came to rest upon a dark red blotch on the side of my abdomen that marked where I had been hit by one of Lassic's terrible bolts of lightning. The warmth in his voice matched the warmth of his caress as he said, "I love everything about you, everything that makes you who you are." His other hand mirrored the motions on the opposite before he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I stroked his hair before letting my hands rest loosely on his shoulders. "I love you," I whispered, as I fought back the tears I felt forming at the corners of my eyes. "You've made everything...just _better_. I'm so glad I found you again." With the strength of our words behind me, I kissed him more intensely than I had ever kissed him before and let him pull me back down with him.


	5. Chapter 4

Returning to Palma was almost disappointing after our pleasant stay in Paseo. Nekise returned home to Camineet and I stayed in my palace, which now seemed even more cold and empty than it ever had before. I didn't want to go back to the way things were, but I wasn't sure how they were supposed to progress forward.

I loved Nekise, I was sure of it. The calm, soft-spoken man with the quick wit who had been my brother's best friend was now my own closest confidante. He knew me better than anyone else in Algol, which was simultaneously comforting and scary, but I trusted him. Having him be a part of my life felt so good, so right, and I couldn't imagine ever wanting to let him go.

We had returned to our routine of him visiting me at the palace several times a week. I was trying to figure out a subtle way to find out if he would be interested in staying here on a more permanent basis, but I didn't want to demand he give up his life in Camineet to be here with me. As much as I loved him and was so immeasurably happy with him, I wanted to make sure he was happy first.

I didn't get a chance to mention my concerns. We had climbed back up to the top of the Baya Malay tower one afternoon, and as I sat in front of him and leaned back into his arms, I thought he felt unusually tense. "Is anything wrong?" I asked, turning my head to look up at him.

He kissed the top of my head, but remained looking out over the horizon. "I don't know," he sighed.

His answer was not particularly reassuring. "Okay..." I murmured, trying to decide on a course of action. I saw the corners of his mouth turn down into a slight frown and I began to worry. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's bothering you."

He wrapped his arms around me tighter, but his expression didn't change. "No matter how much I say and try to believe otherwise, sometimes it is impossible to forget who you are. And because of that, sometimes I wonder if I, a regular guy from Camineet, will ever have to give up this fantasy."

"I'm still not entirely sure what you're talking about."

"I don't know all the rules, or policies, or expectations." He squirmed a bit under my inquisitive gaze and still refused to make eye contact. "Aren't you eventually supposed to wind up with a king? Or a prince? Or some other sort of royalty?"

"I haven't really noticed a line of nobles forming at my door ready to sweep me off my feet or a ruler from some far-off star system demanding an audience with me. Not that it would matter to me, of course. I want to be with _you_."

"But is that always going to be possible?"

"I don't care what all the kings and queens before me have done. I'm going to be with the person I love." I turned around all the way, sitting cross-legged between his legs, and forced him to look at me. "And that person is you. Nothing will change that."

I saw a small smile finally appear. "You make everything seem so simple."

"Why does it have to be complicated? Remember, I'm just Alis Landale, the girl who grew up across town from you and annoyed you when you came to see her brother." That made him laugh. "Not much has changed...okay, I hope I whine slightly less these days." I was glad that the mood had lightened a bit, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to change the subject just yet. "So come on, if you're a 'normal guy', treat me like a normal girl. What comes next?"

He put a finger to his chin and pretended to give my question some serious thought. "Well...normally, I would go have a conversation with your father..."

"Unfortunately, you're about eighteen years too late for that."

"Do I need to go have a word with one of your advisers?"

"I don't think so. I like to think I'm the one in charge around here."

"Then I guess I need to talk to you." He took my hands in his and I saw him took a deep breath. "Alis, you know I love you so, so, much. I know we're still relatively young, but if these past few years have taught me anything, it's that everything can change in an instant, for better or for worse. I don't know what's going to happen next...all I know is that I want it to happen with us being together. Always."

I felt a lump form in my throat and that familiar stinging sensation in my eyes, though this time it was finally for a good reason. "Nekise..." I whispered.

"Alis," he said, trying to keep his voice steady. "Will you marry me?"

I didn't even bother trying to contain my tears this time. "Yes," I managed to choke out before flinging my arms around his neck, nearly sending both of us to the ground. "Of course I'll marry you!"

We stayed atop the tower for several hours longer, gazing down at the beautiful landscape and feeling like we were the only two people on the entire planet. "You know, that wasn't really all that difficult, I guess. I was a bit nervous," he admitted.

"You shouldn't have been, you should have known what the answer was going to be," I teased.

"Cut me a little slack! I'd never proposed marriage to a queen before."

"Well, I'm glad I got to be the first," I said, kissing him lightly.

The next month was a blur of plans and preparations. I would have preferred keeping things small and simple, but it was strongly suggested to me that the people of Algol would want to see their beloved queen wed the man she loved in a visibly lavish ceremony. I did my best to pretend to care about flowers and food and clothing and colors, but all I really cared about was starting the rest of my life with Nekise.

The big day arrived before I knew it, and I found myself surrounded by chaos that entire morning. A group of women, the wonderful Suelo included, were scurrying about curling and pinning my hair, applying makeup to my face, and lacing me into the gigantic white lace dress that seemed to take up over half the room. As I was sprayed, prodded, painted, and yanked, I wondered how Nekise was doing at the opposite end of the palace. The endless chatter of my assistants helped to ease my nerves, but my excitement wasn't diminished in the slightest.

All of a sudden, the room was silent and I realized I'd been left by myself as everyone had taken off to take care of some last-minute details. I managed to get myself and the miles of fabric that was attached to me over to the floor-length mirror; despite my initial reluctance, I had to admit I was pleased with the results. Unlike most other young girls, I had never really had the opportunity to dream about my wedding day, but though the day was still young, I don't think I could have imagined a better one.

Though I was glad to have a moment to myself to reflect on the joyous occasion, I did feel a slight twinge of melancholy. Being alone in the room was a reminder that even though I had a kingdom's worth of people looking on and wishing me well, I was still missing those who couldn't be there. Nero's absence especially was always lingering somewhere in my mind, and it was times like this that brought it to the forefront.

I'd been mulling over the losses and gains in my life for several minutes when I heard a strange, yet familiar, noise behind me. Thinking that the distinctive purr could have been a figment of my imagination, I turned around to see my first fellow fighter, the yellow musk cat. He was sitting at the feet of his friend, the massive blond-haired warrior whom we had rescued together all those years ago. Though I hadn't seen either of them in what felt like several lifetimes, they were a wondrous sight that brought tears to my eyes.

"Myau? Odin? What are you doing here?" I choked out.

"Nekise invited us," Odin answered with a smile as Myau trotted over to curl up beside me. "You look beautiful."

I don't know why I hadn't thought of that. Perhaps I had been distracted, perhaps I hadn't thought I would be able to track them down, perhaps I really had no good excuse whatsoever. It didn't matter now, though; my love had managed to surprise me once more and I was ecstatic. One question still remained, though, and I was almost afraid to speak it out loud. "And Noah...?"

"Sitting with the governor."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I found it curious that Odin wasn't out there with them, though. "What are you doing back here?" I asked.

Myau's tail swished back and forth across the carpet and I could almost swear the cat was smiling at me, as if he already knew the response. "Well," Odin began, "I'd heard a rumor that you were planning on walking down the aisle unaccompanied. It's up to you, of course, but if you'd like an escort, I would be honored to offer you my arm."

I beamed at him. "I couldn't have asked for a better wedding gift. Thank you."

We didn't have much time to catch up, as we were soon alerted that the ceremony was about to begin. A long, flowing veil was quickly pinned atop my head and a large bouquet of flowers was thrust into my arms. Myau scampered out of the room ahead of us to rejoin Noah as Odin and I gradually made our way outside.

The ceremony was to take place in the courtyard and we were blessed with a perfect day. Algol benevolently cast its rays of warmth upon us as we stood at the base of the mountain that reached up into the flawless cerulean sky. I slipped my hand through Odin's elbow and smiled up at him appreciatively as the music started.

We slowly walked down the lengthy aisle, between the rows of the invited guests. It was hard to make out all the details as I was shrouded by the white haze of my veil, but I didn't need to see their faces as I was secure in their support of me. The altar had initially seemed as if it were miles away, but before I knew it, we had reached our destination.

Odin gently lifted the veil and pushed it back, finally revealing my face to the crowd. He kissed me on the cheek before taking his seat with the others and I turned to fully face Nekise for the first time that day. He looked at me with such devotion and admiration in his eyes and in his heart, I felt as if I were about to explode in a glorious display of unbridled emotion. The priest from Camineet began reading as we took each other's hands and I prepared to publicly declare my eternal love for the man I had chosen as my partner as the rest of my kingdom eagerly looked on.


	6. Epilogue

_And so the much-loved Queen of Algol wed the man who had brought such happiness into her life and love into her heart. The people continued to thrive and flourish under the rule of the queen and her new king and the happiness of the royal couple was reflected in the lives of the residents of all three planets. Together, they were fair and compassionate and strove to maintain a peaceful life for all those who looked up to them for guidance and strength._

_Queen Alis no longer had to wonder about what she had possibly given up when she ascended the throne, as everything she could have ever needed was now found in her palace, the place that finally felt like home. The future of Algol could never be certain, but she was determined to keep her people safe for as long as possible with the help of her fellow ruler who shared, among so many other things, her goals and dreams for the world they loved. Alis looked at her marriage to Nekise not as a happy ending, but as a new beginning, the start of the next chapter of what she hoped would be the tale of her long and fulfilling life. _


End file.
